


Love and Mischief

by astronaughty



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Eventual Smut, Everyday Life, First Love, Firsts, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-26
Updated: 2014-05-22
Packaged: 2018-01-13 19:49:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1238749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astronaughty/pseuds/astronaughty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of stories about Scott and Isaac's love, friendship, high school/university life and other trivial things</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I Don't Mind

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't watched the series in ages so .... i apologise if any characters seem out of character. 
> 
> Please enjoy and comments/feedback are welcome and most appreciated!!!! 
> 
> P.S This is a collection of stories that follow no chronological order - they're just random stories of one of my otps that i like to write about during my spare time hehe.

Scott traced the outline of Isaac’s jaw with a finger. His boyfriend looked so peaceful sleeping. Watching Isaac sleep made Scott sleepy too, but he decided to hold it out longer, choosing to relish in this rare moment when neither minds were troubled or thinking too much. Man did it hurt to think. 

Scott rolled onto his back, and the bed made a squeaky noise as he shifted his weight. He stared up at the plain ceiling, thinking about nothing in particular. His gaze returned to Isaac after a couple of seconds, having heard the other boy groan sleepily. Isaac opened one eye sleepily and god, Scott wanted to kiss him. But the moment was too peaceful, too sweet, to be disrupted. 

“Good morning,” Scott said, grinning.

“…Did I sleep into the night? Shit….we were supposed to do research before I fell asleep….” Isaac opened his eyes and yawned. He glanced around Scott’s room but found no clock, much to his dismay. 

“Haha I was joking! It’s only 4 in the afternoon, you’ve been asleep for just about an hour” Scott reached over and brushed the hair out of Isaac’s eyes with a knuckle. His fingers slid to the lips he loved kissing so much and frowned. “I guess we have to work on that stupid science project now that Sleeping Beauty has awoken, hey?”

“It can’t be helped” Isaac said, as he sat up and slowly leaned towards Scott, not stopping until their foreheads touched and their breath mingled. Scott broke the distance with a soft and tender kiss.

“I don’t mind,” he whispered against Isaac’s lips “as long as I’m with you.”


	2. a cup of coffee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott got drunk and did weird things with Isaac that were erased from his memory the morning after. 
> 
>  
> 
> (These chapters follow no chronological order, bear in mind)

Scott woke up late - again. He just couldn’t get himself out of his toasty warm bed, and to to top it all off, he had a head-splitting headache. It was probably a hangover, but Scott liked to think that he was immune to them because he was a ~werewolf~ As he reclined in bed, Scott scrolled through Twitter on his laptop. He grinned to himself when he saw that Isaac had favourited his “PARTYING HARD WITH @ILAHEY & CO” tweet from last night. Scott stretched lazily and smiled absent-mindedly at the ceiling. Life after high school was great. Scott moved out to attend university, and Isaac followed him, as best buddies for life did.

It was great, staying in bed after a night of heavy drinking and random hookups. Scott’s memory was hazy - he passed out after his 2nd drink and remembered getting an embarrassing hard on when Isaac helped him to a toilet. He closed his eyes and hoped that Isaac didn’t really believe that Scott was into him like that… no way… they were best friends and they even devised detailed plans together on how to lure in hot girls. After 10 minutes of struggling to unzip his jeans, Scott had finally taken a piss and remembered nothing more from that night. 

“I’m straight as an ironing board” Scott said to his ceiling fan. 

It was a Sunday and Scott felt like calling up a cute girl and asking her to hang out with him. He rolled over to get his phone but as he did, his laptop rolled with him and fell to the ground with a sickening sound. Scott winced at the sound of impact but he soon forgot about it when unlocked his phone and saw that he had a new message from Isaac. “We need to talk asap. I’m guessing you slept in so I’ll meet you at the cafe at 2” Scott guessed that Isaac was talking about the cafe he worked at. It was 1:30, and Scott sent him a quick reply - “yea ok’. 

~~~~~

“What did you want to talk about?” Scott sipped on the coffee Isaac had handed him over the counter. The latte art was shoddily done as usual, but the coffee itself was brilliant. Isaac frowned at his creation, but Scott forgave him. All of Isaac’s customers forgave his wonkily poured foam designs since he was just too darn good looking and charming to get annoyed at. 

“It’s about last night” Isaac wiped the counter with a coffee stained tea towel and focused his eyes on Scott’s coffee cup. There was only one other customer in the shop, and it was an old man with beady eyes and a Lenin-esque goatee. 

“What about last night?” Scott noticed that Isaac was a little more pink than usual. Isaac was usually as pasty as goats cheese. 

Isaac leaned forward and moved the collar of his barrister uniform to reveal a bruise. 

“You gave me that. Last night” 

Scott choked on his coffee.

“And here too.” Isaac pointed at the side of his jaws to reveal faintly covered hickeys. 

Scott kept choking. 

“You'd be a pretty passionate lover, you know.” Isaac smirked as he mopped away the puddles of coffee and spit produced by Scott. 

Scott coughed and rubbed the back of his neck, clearly embarrassed. A funny thought suddenly popped up in the back of his mind. Maybe Isaac could help him with his techniques, so that when the time comes, he can seduce the girl without much trouble at all. But he brushed the thought off. He was straight! Straight as hell! 

“Jeeeeesus Christ I’m sorry…” Scott began but Isaac cut him off with his sudden outburst of laughter. 

“I’m not going to let you live this down.” Isaac grinned evilly as he ran a hand through his hair. “You were also quite insistent on taking my pants off-“

“SHUT UP!”


End file.
